Primavera ven
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hinami está cansada de que se marchiten sus flores. Ayato sólo quiere que deje de mirarle. ADV: Intento triste de algo.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Su oro no despertaba en mí la menor codicia [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** …ni idea de qué es esto. Uhm, sí. Sólo vengo a disculparme. Lo siento (¿?)

* * *

 **H** inami no es afín a los engaños. Es común que los escuche y éstos intenten sin éxito ensuciarla; y ciertamente no consigue escapar de ellos, por mucho que de zancadas largas que le mueven el vestido y con las cuales su pelo se transforma en un huracán de crema avellana.

Lo sabe, porque Ryoko Fueguchi le mintió al prometerle que papá demoraría en volver pero regresaría a ellas sano y salvo —cuando la realidad es que había retornado a la tierra y jamás germinaría, no de nuevo—.

En una constante las falacias danzan en el aire y buscan casas, lenguas que infectar, incluso en la gente buena como su madre. Hinami no puede verlas pero sí las oye. A Hinami no le interesan, no realmente.

Ella no quiere ser una embustera, pero tampoco que la abandonen, y sus seres preciados siempre se desfloran. Ella les habla con dulzura y timidez revueltas, les da luz para que se alimenten, los riega a diario y pacientemente y procura que la tierra sea adecuada y que no haya plagas en ellos que puedan dañarles. Lo hace. Y sin embargo, hay un bicho que se cuela sin su permiso y los infecta y todos se terminan marchitando y Hinami sólo se limita a observarlos, mientras se les desprenden los pétalos-esperanza y sus risas y alegrías caen en un ruido sordo y ella murmura que lo siente, muy bajito:

— Prometo cuidarlos mejor la próxima vez.

Sólo que las plantas y la gente no renacen por arte de magia. Y los cuentos no son reales por mucho que Hinami se aferre a estos, tanto que las hojas se arrugan y se empapan en sus lágrimas involuntarias.

(A menos que la historia sea de terror, puesto que por sí misma la vida es un espanto).

En el fondo a Hinami no le agradan tanto las flores. Son hermosas y mueren rápido.

Hinami no desea que se mueran —no ellos, no Hermanito ni Hermanita ni Mamá y Papá ni nadie—. Tienen tantos días y noches en los cuales presumir de su belleza, que a Hinami le encantaría contemplarlos por más tiempo. Más, mucho más. Una eternidad para que estén juntos y ella ría con ganas, y no resulte forzado y se dediquen a estudiar letras y Hinami amplíe su vocabulario (y felicidad).

Hasta que abra los ojos y se encuentre con el jardín seco y ella sola, ahí, sin moverse. Careciendo hasta de los canticos de Perdedor, que se ha ido volando a un mar inmenso en que navegan nubes.

Es que ella inhala con fuerza y aprieta los lápices al proseguir con sus anotaciones, en las esquinas de sus cuadernos. Y sus libros siguen aumentando mientras los que ama menguan. Es muy injusto.

Más por cada amigo que hace, Hinami planta una rosa.

(No en el exterior, sino más adentro, en una carretilla de flores que ella misma construyó y a la que se le salen varias astillas por accidente, con la pintura corriéndose de a poco). A veces se pincha los dedos al darle mantenimiento, pero se contiene de lloriquear pues no la llevará a ninguna parte que no sea la melancolía y Hinami sabe que debe ser valiente y no causarle problemas a los demás —ya no es una niña, quizá nunca lo fue—. Y no busca ser inútil.

En esa carretilla brotan tantísimas rosas, de diferentes formas y tamaños y colores y aromas. La mayoría, desprovistas de vida. Hinami tiende a coleccionarlas, nunca las tira cuando fallecen por completo. Pensativa en sus aposentos de Aogiri, se acuerda de la mansión de Tsukiyama, de esos kilómetros envueltos en naturaleza radiante. Nada comparado con lo que ella posee (y no obstante–)

Son más valiosas las suyas. Así lo cree. Esas rosas son su aire, su hogar. Y no serán más bonitas, pero son ellas, y a Hinami eso le basta. Sea un monstruo tuerto o un ciempiés pisoteado, sea un ave sin alas o un conejo que cojea sin su pata de la suerte, sea un platillo gourmet o un girasol, cualquier cosa.

— Da igual si ellos se desprecian o padecen, yo los quiero.

Los años se van corriendo con prisa, no sus sentimientos.

Ryoko se lo enseñó así. Amar dándolo todo sin obtener nada. Y quizá esté mal o sea estúpido. Sin embargo es la única forma en que Hinami sabe repartir aprecio al prójimo y no la va a cambiar.

— Si es de ese modo, eres más ingenua de lo que asumí.

Luego está él.

Quien se refiere a ella como «Mocosa tonta», y es justo por él igual que Hinami considera la mera opción de hacer trampas. Arrugándose la falda al encajar las uñas allí, insegura. Porque (es distinto a las otras personas, una anomalía) Ayato Kirishima está repleto de calumnias. Hicieron nido en él y a Hinami le cuesta tratarlo. Hallar a su yo verdadero, enterrado en lo más hondo. Aunque no es desagradable.

Una vez Hinami le pregunta si él también planta flores, recibiendo una mirada acusadora.

Ella asume que sí. Que incluso si Ayato las arrancó debieron sentar raíces. Unas raíces profundas e intrincadas, que se enredan, negándose a irse. Hinami se sorprende considerando que le apetece ser una raíz en Ayato. No una rosa llamativa y volátil. Sino algo que perdure y sea sinónimo de calidez.

Debido a que lo mira y se encuentra con la terquedad de su hermanito para proteger a los que le importan acosta de lastimarlos. Lo mira y se encuentra con el cariño tosco de su hermanita, incapaz de ser demostrado.

 _Lo mira y_

(las mejillas le duelen, tambaleándose la carretilla con un brusco movimiento)

de pronto necesita alegrarse.

Es que Ayato ya está marchito. Ayato convive con sus plagas. Ayato no va a pintarse en tonos sepias como otro haría. Ayato le suelta un «Déjame de mirarme, no voy a irme a ningún maldito lado» y Hinami sabe que puede confiar y se le escapan risas a través de los párpados.

Renuente, él se convierte en sus suspiros. La atrapa del brazo (y algo más), casi dejándole un moretón, instándola a que se apure.

— Con un demonio, eres tan tenue Hinami.

(si es así, no te apartes de mi lado).

Y ella lo obedece, siguiéndolo.

Él podría ser una hiedra venenosa. Empero Hinami escoge engañarse, por esa ocasión (una farsa y ya mamá y prometo dejarlas en serio). Así que va y lo siembra, como a sus demás rosas. Y como a éstas le propicia agua y sol, conteniéndose de que le duela el alma pues se trata de una flor de plástico y por lo tanto jamás se morirá y aquello sólo es para mantener las apariencias.

(¿lo es, realmente, Ayato-kun?)

Tal vez Ayato es tan confuso, tan sombrío, tan irascible, tan imaginario.

Pero extrañamente a Hinami le agrada. Como cuando sus pestañas multicolores de seda anhelan su toque y él se lo concede, sin mediar palabra alguna. Y le avienta arisco una manta para que se resguarde del frío en las medianoches particularmente heladas siendo suficiente su calor de tempano.

Entonces sonríe, queda. Porque Hinami no es afín a los engaños, y pese a todo, ha quedado enamorada de una mentira con cuerpo.

Llorando lágrimas saladas que se apagan en el horizonte se aferra a él.

Su tristeza a primera vista.


End file.
